Ce qu'il ressent de Noé
by Syln
Summary: A peine arrivé à Paris, Noé rencontre Vanitas dans un drôle d'accident. Depuis, ils ne se quittent plus, cherchant à sauver les vampires de la malédiction. Mais que pense réellement Vanitas de Noé? Qu'a-t-il ressenti durant tous ces moments, tous ces combats, en voyant les actes du vampire? ! Spoil jusqu'au chapitre 12 !


Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Noé, c'était tout à fait par hasard. En effet, il devait aller trouver une cliente dans un dirigeable survolant Paris. Cette vampire était une porteuse de malédiction et venait de se faire voler son nom. Il avait brisé une vitre du dirigeable afin de se jeter sur sa cliente mais quelqu'un l'en avait empêché. Un grand albinos à la peau foncé. Il l'avait attaqué mais l'autre se défendait plutôt bien. Cela l'avait agacé d'ailleurs, de se faire ainsi retarder par un malotru. Un vampire ! avait-il compris avec un peu de retard. Ça l'avait fait rire de voir un vampire protéger un porteur de malédiction sans savoir. Il avait dû se donner un peu en spectacle (pas que ça lui déplaise) afin que l'autre le laisse guérir la vampire. A ce moment là ce grand dadais lui importait peu, il s'en fichait même, surtout avec l'arrivée des gardes. En pleine intimidation, un rocher l'avait fait s'évanouir et basculer par-dessus bord. Il ne l'avait compris qu'à terre mais il ne devait sa vie qu'à ce grand dadais.

De plus, au lieu d'être effrayé ou dégoûté, il s'est avéré qu'il trouvait le livre fascinant ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonné en plus de le faire rire. C'est la qu'il commença à le trouver intéressant. C'était un vampire donc puissant et rapide, un allié parfait pour le faible humain qu'il était. Le premier refus l'avait un peu glacé alors il lui avait calmement expliqué la situation.

\- Je vous sauverai sans faillir !

Combien de fois a-t-il dit cette phrase ? Il ne sait plus, en tout cas ça n'a pas convaincu Noé. Et il avait besoin de quelqu'un parce qu'il commençait vraiment à chercher les ennuis. Il devrait plutôt dire « chercher des clients » mais les patients étaient les ennuis. Il n'était pas tout puissant, un coup de main lui sera fort utile. Et puis, il se disait que si il devait chercher un allié, autant prendre quelqu'un d'intéressant comme ce Noé. Alors il l'avait suivi, le harcelant de demandes. Jusqu'à se retrouver en face du dirigeable, comme des idiots.

D'ailleurs, il l'avait insulté mentalement. Quelle idée de retourner sur ces lieux ! Tout ça pour finir en prison… Puis il s'était souvenu du poison que la vampire lui avait injecté en le mordant. Alors il s'était calmé et avait patiemment attendu qu'il se réveille pour lui expliquer la situation. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'autre paniquait qu'il n'ait plus le livre, ils allaient aller le récupérer ! A partir de ce moment, il considérait qu'ils étaient liés, pas associés mais camarades. Alors il répondait à chaque question de Noé, avec franchise. Et l'autre en faisant naturellement de même, lui expliquant que le professeur l'avait envoyé enquêter sur le livre. Il avait alors essayé de le manipuler pour qu'il l'accompagne. En l'aidant, il répondrait au souhait de son cher professeur. Noé avait réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer que ce qui le gênait c'était l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour lui, avant de commencer à être tiraillé entre ce sentiment et la demande reçue. Ça l'avait vexé d'entendre ça…

Les gardes étaient alors arrivés pour les faire sortir de prison. Il avait donné des explications à Noé par rapport au pourquoi du comment et c'était énervant. C'est comme un gosse qui ne savait rien ! Mais, en voyant sa mine émerveillé devant la ville, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être un peu ému.

\- Bienvenu à Paris, la ville des fleurs.

Émotion vite partie quand, juste en allant chez la _gentille personne_ détenant leurs affaires, il avait failli le perdre une dizaine de fois. Pire qu'un enfant ! Se dirigeant vers le bureau du comte Orlok, il avait expliqué à Noé les mécanismes du monde des humains. Sale comte d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas du tout voulu lui rendre le livre. Vieux vampire coincé dans ses idées préconçues ! Le moment où Noé avait viré le bureau d'un coup de pied, il en rigolerait aujourd'hui. Sur le coup, tout le monde en était bouche-bée tellement l'action était inattendu. Il avait alors hurlé qu'il suffisait de fournir la preuve que le livre guérissait les vampires via un exemple avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Pour dire vrai, il pensait que Noé avait enfin accepté de l'aider mais pas du tout.

\- C'est toi qui m'aide !

Il en avait ri, son intérêt pour ce vampire avait augmenté d'un cran.

\- Tu sais où aller ?

\- NON !

Ce côté déterminé l'avait blasé par contre.

Ils avaient 24h pour sauver Amélia et aucune piste. Jusqu'à ce que Dante apparaisse avec des informations, le détroussant de tout son argent. C'était prévisible mais il espérait que depuis le temps qu'ils faisaient affaire il aurait droit à des petits prix. Même pas ! Noé l'avait alors attrapé afin de suivre leur guide (une chauve souris) les menant à un vampire à guérir… de toits en toits. Il avait alors pu constater l'impatience et la détermination du blandinet, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas au final vu sa rapidité à trouver la cible. Pour l'intercepter il l'avait propulsé contre le vampire. Bien sûr, il l'avait enguirlandé mais comme le suspect était appréhendé, il était tout de suite passé à autre chose, paralysant le vampire avec le livre. Était alors apparu un petit garçon voulant le livre (ce qu'il avait bien sûr refusé) et son serviteur : la sorcière des flammes de l'enfer. Le côté plouc de l'autre l'avait agacé car ils avaient failli mourir à cause de ça avant de trouver refuge dans un bâtiment. Bien qu'il soit content d'être protégé par le vampire, sa mort ne lui serait d'aucune aide. De plus, il ne comprenait que les vampires puissent avoir peur du livre. L'explication étant simple : si le livre peut les guérir il peut aussi les maudire. Et Noé lui avait alors rétorqué que même si le livre pouvait faire le mal, lui l'utilisait pour faire le bien ce qui était **juste**. Ce fut la première fois que quelqu'un lui dit une telle chose. Il n'a pas su quoi dire, comme si un vide s'était créé au fond de lui. Puis il avait ri, car vraiment, l'autre ne comprenait pas, ne savait pas tout. Sinon jamais il n'aurait dit ça…

Grâce à ce léger temps de répit, une idée avait germé dans son esprit et il avait demandé à Noé d'« attraper et maintenir l'enfant pour sa sécurité » pour faire croire à la sorcière qu'il avait kidnappé le gosse. Il n'avait pas prévu que la jeune femme lui ferait autant d'effet et qu'il tomberait amoureux. Cette aventure devenait de plus en plus intéressante à ses yeux, entre Noé et Jeanne.

Le lendemain il s'était rendu chez le comte afin de parler à Amélia. Il voulait savoir si elle avait vu « charlatan » mais malheureusement elle ne se souvenait de rien. Le comte avait alors demandé à Noé de l'aider. « L'archiviste ». Cela l'avait vraiment choqué. Un archiviste encore en vie. Il les pensait tous éteint. En le voyant paniquer, hurler, après avoir aperçu charlatan via les souvenirs de la jeune femme, il n'était même pas choqué. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix disait que ce vampire ne devrait pas exister. Mais il passa outre et demanda un dessin de charlata à Noé.

Un comportement de gamin, un dessin de gamin… Pourtant, l'apparition d'une haine si profonde en lui l'avait choqué. Voir quelqu'un vouloir protéger avec autant de ferveur le monde le troubla vraiment. Était ensuite apparu Dominique, une improbable « fiancée » embarquant l'archiviste. Il les avait suivi de loin, afin de sauter dans le passage menant au monde des vampires en sachant très bien que l'archiviste le rattraperait.

En attendant devant la carriole, il avait réfléchit au fait que Noé soit orphelin, et au lien des deux vampires. Elle est amoureuse, pas lui mais il y a quelque chose entre ces deux là, un fil invisible. Ils sont ensuite aller à un bal où Dominique l'avait emmené dans un coin, lui expliquant que Noé est son ami et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Il n'avait rien répondu à ça, mais il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle dise qu'il vénère le vampire de la lune bleue. Il avait fait une entrée fracassante, se présentant comme l'humain lié à Vanitas et possédant son livre. Les vampires n'avaient pas trop apprécié et il avait été sauvés in-extremis par Jeanne. Il l'avait poussé à bout, profitant du fait qu'elle ait besoin de sang pour qu'elle le morde. Ça avait été bon, vraiment bon. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire à Noé après l'avoir sauvé de charlatan (il lui était trop utile pour qu'il le laisse à son ennemi). Il avait fallu sauver les autres vampires aussi. Même si, pour certains, il était trop tard. Il n'avait pas eu le choix et avait dû utiliser la salvation, sous les cris du blandinet qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'était la salvation. Il ne comprenait rien, sourd à ce qu'il aurait pu expliquer, alors il s'était tu. Et Véronique les avait attaqué sans qu'ils ne puissent répliquer. Lord Ruthven, arrivé impromptuement, l'avait arrêté pour à son tour l'attaquer. Mais l'autre l'avait sauvé, à son grand étonnement pour enguirlander celui qui voulait le tuer. Il l'avait haï, lui qui lui avait pendant un instant rappelé à quel point il était seul, à quel point personne ne le comprenait. Sous la protection du seigneur, pris de sympathie pour eux, il était allé se coucher sans lui reparler. Il avait vu l'aube se lever, incapable de s'accorder un long sommeil. A réfléchir sur la suite, sur quoi faire et où aller. Noé l'avait rejoint. Il ne voulait pas le voir et le niait lorsque l'autre lui demandait si il était en colère.

\- Comme si tu avais renoncé à quelque chose.

Là il s'était énervé. Parce que c'était à la fois vrai et faux. Parce qu'il se sentait percé au plus profond de lui alors qu'il savait que l'autre n'avait rien vu. Il l'avait attaqué et aurait sans doute continué sans la cloche qui s'était mise à sonner, lui brisant les tympans. Il ne voulait plus le regarder, il voulait le faire décamper. Mais Noé ne voulait pas partir, lui disant même qu'il souhaitait rester jusqu'à la fin. Et ça, ça lui avait fait plaisirs, même si il n'avait pas voulu le montrer. C'est peut-être grâce à ça qu'il avait accepté de le garder auprès de lui, de ne pas le laisser derrière. Il ne sait plus comment, plus tard ; ils avaient été entraînés dans un mini bal, avec Dominique dansant avec Jeanne et lui avec Noé.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

Il avait ri à la question de l'archiviste avant de se rendre compte qu'il était sérieux. Alors il avait décidé d'être sincère, car lui aussi ne savait pas trop ce qu'était l'amour. Qu'il avait choisi de dire que ce qu'il ressentait pour Jeanne était de l'amour car… les gens l'aimant ne l'intéresse pas… Parce qu'après tout, c'est à cause de ça que le vampire Vanitas l'avait gardé auprès de lui : l'amour. Ça n'attire que des problèmes d'être aimé…

Noé était pour lui un être mystérieux, qu'il appréciait parce que c'était un homme juste. Il l'agaçait aussi, un enfant émerveillé par n'importe quelle stupidité, incontrôlable ! Et des fois, il le haïssait, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il touchait au plus profond de lui. Et aussi parce qu'il lui rappelait à quel point il était seul, que personne ne le comprenait. A la fois un allié, mais aussi un poids sur sa conscience. Comment continuer le chemin sur lequel on souhaite avancer si quelqu'un vous dit que vous êtes « juste » ? Mais il y a une chose qui l'étonne un peu, pourtant il aurait dû s'y attendre : c'est que ce soit Noé qui provoque sa chute, sa mort.

* * *

Cadeau de noël pour Leptitloir (qui a aussi posté mon cadeau sur le site) qui est quelqu'un de génial et que j'aime beaucoup ! (n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses fanfics, surtout celle sur Léo de PH !)

J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire (Vanitas est compliqué faut dire) et à la fin il s'agit surtout d'interprétation et d'hypothèse personnelle (au cas où vous douteriez d'avoir loupé des trucs dans le manga).

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
